During the use of multiple ultrasonic transducers in a common liquid, there occurs the undesirable phenomenon of accelerated deterioration of the transducers. A "common liquid" in the context of the present invention relates to, either a single liquid containing cell, or a plurality of cells having interconnecting passages between them for the liquid.
All of these undesirable phenomenon begin immediately (when the transducer are activated) and progress at different rates. The reasons for this accelerated deterioration are as follows:
Firstly, electrical cross talk and interference between the transducers creates local electrolysis on some of the transducers which results in their deterioration and destruction. This selective destruction of some of the transducers occurs on the order of seconds after the transducers are activated for ultrasonic wave production.
Secondly, cavitation causing free ions migrate in the liquid and neutralize their charges by perforating the surfaces (or the surface coating) of other (remaining operational) transducers. This selective perforation process (destroying additional operating transducers) occurs on the order of hours after the transducers are activated.
Thirdly, there is a still slower transducer destroying process caused by incomplete electrical balancing between the transducers, secondary coils of the power transformer(s), and ground (when the liquid is grounded).
The method according to the present invention solves these problems by the adding of sacrificial components. The transducer destructive processes are thus replaced with processes destructive to these sacrificial components. These sacrificial components in turn may have operational lifetimes thousands of hours--essentially according to the mass of the sacrificial components.